Horologium
Horologium, "The Clock" (ホロロギウム Hororogiumu) is one of the Silver Key Celestial Spirits currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Appearance Horologium is a tall brown grandfather clock with long, black arms, a glass case, a Roman-numerical clock at the center and a small face at the top with slit eyes and a thin, twirly, mustache-like mouth. The glass case serves as protection for the one who is inside and Lucy usually uses this to protect herself from the cold. This case prevents anyone outside from hearing what the person inside is saying, so Horologium repeats everything the person inside says and then follows with a "...he/she/they say/s." In the case of multiple people inside he will make specific details on whoever is currently talking.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 74 Personality Little is known about his individual personality, as he almost only repeats what his owners say. It is clear though, that he deeply cares for his owner and even his owner's friends, as he has a habit of forcefully summoning himself to protect them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 172, Page 8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Pages 2-5 Synopsis Macao arc Lucy summons Horologium to keep her sheltered on the snowy mountain where Macao was last seen. As Horologium speaks for Lucy, he asks Natsu what job Macao came for in the first place. Natsu says it was to defeat a Vulcan. Just then, a Vulcan jumps down and sees Lucy inside Horologium and carries the two away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 39-43 The Vulcan eventually brings them to a cave, and he circles around Horologuim and Lucy. The Vulcan then walks up to the Celestial Spirit, who disappears due to the time limit for his summoning, leaving Lucy to fend for herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 2-4 Daybreak arc On their way back from their mission, Natsu, Lucy and Happy go through a swamp. Lucy summons Horologium to walk through it. Lucy comes out of him after Natsu attacks Gray in a bush.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 4 Galuna Island arc As Happy, Gray, Lucy, and Natsu explore Galuna Island, Lucy hides inside Horologium again. When they run into Angelica, Lucy and Happy get out of Horologium and run.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 8-11 Loke arc Lucy briefly summons Horologium and all her spirits when she tries to convince the Celestial Spirit King to allow Loke back in the Celestial Spirit World.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 32 Oración Seis arc When Nirvana was being destroyed, Lucy manages to escape under the protection of Horologium. Lucy wonders how is it that he came to her aid and he explained that he passed the gate through his own will because Lucy's Magic Power has become greater than before, allowing him to be summoned without her consent.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 67 Edolas arc Lucy explains to Natsu that Horologium passed through the gate and hid her away in an alternate dimension, telling her that he had sensed a disturbance in space, when Natsu asked her how she managed to avoid being turned into a giant Lacrima like the rest of Magnolia Town.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 172, Page 18 Tenrou Island arc Horologium saves Wendy from Hades's attempt to cast Katsu. Horologium explains to Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Erza that he was in Automatic Danger Response Mode and detected a dangerous threat. Lucy recalls all the times she was in danger and Horologium didn't help. Horologium apologizes and says the danger was higher than Lucy's previous ones. Horologium lets Wendy go, giving her new clothes. He goes back to the Spirit World after giving everyone one last warning, as he cannot summon himself again. Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Horologium celebrates Lucy and her friends' return from Tenrou Island when Virgo brings them to the Celestial Spirit World. During the celebration, Wendy thanks Horologium again for saving her and how embarrassed when was for being naked inside of him. Horologium finds himself at a loss of words when this is brought up, so Lucy just tells Wendy he means to say it was no big deal. Before Lucy and her friends are sent off, Virgo tells Lucy that time in the two worlds are different. Horologium waves after hearing this, as the Mages realize they wasted the three months of their training in the Celestial Spirit World.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Pages 8-20 Horologium forcefully summons himself through the use of his automatic danger response mode when he senses that Arcadios is in grave danger. He rises from the lava with Arcadios inside his glass case, stating that he was able to save him in the nick of time. However, due to the pool of lava in which he is confined in, his body is unable to withstand the intense heat, as well as Arcadios' physique proving to be of great inconvenience, limiting his time in the human world. He is then joined by Loke, who hands Lucy her keys and Yukino her two golden keys.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Pages 16-19 Tartaros arc Horologium is summoned by Lucy during her and Natsu's battle with Franmalth to see how much time is left before Face's activation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 376, Page 4 Alvarez Empire arc When Jacob Lessio invades the Fairy Tail Guild, he promptly erases the members of the guild with his Transport, short of Mavis' spirit. However, just as the assassin casts his spell, Horologium summons himself and protects his master, along with Happy and Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Pages 17-19 Magic and Abilities Defense Magic (防御魔法 Bōgyo Mahō): Horologium wields Defense Magic that allows him to keep people safe within his clock body and narrate for those inside him. He can be used in both non-combative and combative situations. Lucy uses him as shelter and transport when traveling in snowy and muddy areas. In combat, he can protect the person inside him even a dangerous environment such as lava with his hard, wooden body. However, Horologium does not seem to have combative moves. This Magic was also shown to be powerful enough to protect Lucy, Natsu, and Happy from Jacob Lessio's Transport.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 477, Page 18 He is also mostly on a time limit: he will transport back to the Celestial Spirit World once the time is up, leaving his occupant behind, regardless of any danger he or she may be in. *'Automatic Danger Response Mode' (自動危険察知モード Jidō Kiken Satchi Mōdo): Horologium forcefully summons himself when he detects a severe danger about to occur, and shields the person's body in himself. This was used to save Wendy Marvell from Hades' Katsu spell.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 244, Page 3 It is also possible Horologium did this when he saved Lucy from being sucked up by the Anima. It will however, take him some time to reuse it. *'Immense Durability': Horologium is shown to have immense durability; he is able to completely submerge himself in lava and only sustain minor burns.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Page 18 In the anime this is further enhanced with Horologium sustaining no visible damage at all whilst submerged.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 182 *'Healing Abilities': As stated by Horologium, he can cure the following: lack of oxygen, bug bites, chapping skin, itchiness and skin spots. Self Summoning: In correlation to his Defense Magic, he is also able to force-open his gate, usually to aid Lucy and/or her friends. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Horologium cannot die unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 Stats Appearances in Other Media OVAs Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Horologium appears along with the Fairy Academy school staff during the assembly Carla called for after the brawl between the Fairy Academy and Courage Academy students. However, it is unclear what particular role he has with the staff.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Battles & Events *[[Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell & Laxus Dreyar vs. Hades|Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia (owner), Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell & Laxus Dreyar vs. Hades]] *[[Lucy Heartfilia, Yukino Agria & Loke vs. Uosuke|Lucy Heartfilia (owner), Yukino Agria & Loke vs. Uosuke]] References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Male